wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 8/12/15
(Video airs of last week highlighting Batista’s return. Batista is shown standing tall over the Switchblade Anarchy. Batista is announced for later tonight, going one on one with Baron Corbin. Also announced for the main event is Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe in action against John Cena and Sting. Camera cuts to the arena where the Switchblade Anarchy is standing around in the ring) SEGMENT 1: Dean Ambrose grabs a microphone. Ambrose: Batista, Batista, Batista. What are you doing sticking your nose around these parts huh? Don’t you know what happens to has-beens who try coming back to fight the Anarchy? Take a look at Steve Austin, lying in a neckbrace in the hospital because as good as the ‘greatest of all time’ supposedly is, he wasn’t good enough to beat Dean Ambrose, just like Sting wasn’t good enough to beat the Switchblade Anarchy. And tonight, Batista will see that he’s not good enough to beat Baron Corbin. Ambrose drops the mic and the Anarchy begins to walk off but Batista’s music hits as he comes down to the ramp. Batista: I was sitting at home for the past 3 months watching as friends, mentors, and colleagues were destroyed one by one by the Switchblade Anarchy. Frankly, I admired it at first. Young men, taking charge, is exactly what made people like John Cena and myself famous. Now, it’s when you made things personal. Steve Austin is the greatest the wrestling business has ever had to offer. And you thought you had the right to do what you did to him at Summer Showdown. Breaking a man’s neck is different than beating him in a match. And now you’re calling me out. If you think that scrub Baron Corbin can hold a candle to even half my talent tonight, then you’re dead wrong. But for Spartan Wars, count me in for Team PCW. Batista gives Ambrose the thumbs down while Corbin stares down at Batista. MATCH 1: Rusev vs Enzo Amore - Rusev wins at 6 minutes with a Bulplex. After the match Rusev grabs a mic. Rusev: I am tired of opening shows against men like Enzo Amore! Very soon the PCW will see what Rusev is truly capable of. The RUSSIAN REVOLUTION IS COMING! A Russian flag drops from the ceiling as Rusev’s music hits. SEGMENT 2: A vignette for Kazuchika Okada airs. Okada is announced to debut on September 2nd. Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron. Crowe: Sting… Cena… Joe… Hardy… and now Batista. Well that makes five. Like I said two weeks ago. The Anarchy has an ace up its sleeve. And tonight, we’ll be proud to unveil it. MATCH 2: Braun Stowman vs Jay Briscoe - Stowman wins at 10 minutes after hitting Briscoe with a chokeslam. After the match, Stowman beats Briscoe down and poses. SEGMENT 3: Samoa Joe is backstage talking to Jeff Hardy when Paige comes up to them. Paige: Samoa Joe, can I have a minute? Joe: Sure Paige. Paige: Thank you. I just wanted to know your thoughts on last week, what with Batista’s return to join PCW and the fact that this battle has become a war. Joe: Well it is what it is. Do I need to fight for Team PCW? No. I’m part of the future that the Anarchy is fighting to protect, or so they say. No, I’m in for Team PCW because I respect the legends that paved the way for the future. The fact that the Anarchy thinks they can throw their weight around on the legends of PCW makes me sick. And I don’t care how good Ambrose or the rest think they are. Samoa Joe is better. Joe walks off while Paige looks on. MATCH 3: Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Colin Cassidy - Pure Championship Medal - Nakamura retains at 9 minutes after hitting the Boma-Ye. After the match, Nakamura grabs a mic. Nakamura: That’s three. Three men who weren’t good enough to take out Nakamura. I’m not losing this medal anytime soon that’s for sure. And before you know it, I’ll be the number one contender to the PCW Championship. I am the best wrestler on this brand, and I’m taking any and all challengers who think they can hold a candle to Shinsuke Nakamura. Nakamura holds the PCW Medal up. MATCH 4: Batista vs Baron Corbin - Batista wins at 13 minutes after hitting a Batista Bomb. After the match, Batista hits another Batista Bomb on Corbin. SEGMENT 4: Tyler Breeze comes out to the ring. Breeze: Last week, Vince McMahon told me to prove myself. And I did. I beat the champion. By count-out, yes, but it’s still a win. That uggo in facepaint Finn Balor thought that he could put me out for good. He won’t. I beat the champion, now I DESERVE to be number one contender. Vince McMahon comes out to the ramp. McMahon: Alright Tyler. You got my attention. But I still cannot reward you with a title match. You’re going to have to earn it. That’s why tonight, Tyler, you’ll be going one on one with Jeff Hardy! Beat him, and I’ll see what I can do about giving you that title match. McMahon walks off as Jeff Hardy’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. MATCH 5: Jeff Hardy vs Tyler Breeze - Breeze wins at 16 minutes after countering a Twist of Fate into a Beauty Shot. After the match, Balor runs down the ramp and hits Breeze over the head with the PCW Championship. Balor poses with the title over Tyler Breeze. MAIN EVENT: John Cena and Sting vs Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe - Match ends in no-contest before the bell is rung. AJ Styles and Baron Corbin attack Sting and Cena on the entrance ramp but Samoa Joe and Jeff Hardy charge down for the save. All eight men begin brawling with the Anarchy taking the upper hand. Ambrose takes Cena down with Dirty Deeds while Crowe hits the Razor’s Edge on Sting. Joe and Hardy get the advantage on the outside, dropping Styles and Corbin. Joe and Hardy get in the ring against Ambrose and Crowe but Batista comes down the ramp and gets in the ring. Ambrose and Crowe retreat to the ramp, while the five members of Team PCW stare down the four members of the Anarchy. The Switchblade Anarchy looks they’re about to leave when Braun Stowman’s music hits and he comes down the ramp. The Anarchy and Stowman rush into the ring and the two teams begin brawling. The Switchblade Anarchy clears house of Team PCW leaving only Samoa Joe in the ring. Stowman grabs Joe and hits a chokeslam on him. The show fades to black with Braun Stowman standing over Samoa Joe, as the fifth man for the Switchblade Anarchy.